The PC Summer
by grangergirl121
Summary: They're back and better than ever. Follow Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire as they struggle with long-distance friendships, juicy secrets, and life-changing decisions.
1. Intro

**They're back and better than ever.**

**Massie Block**- Has finally adjust to life in the U.K. She even made three new friends, Meagan, Molly, and Maya. They rule the elite private school they attend as 4M. But Massie's afraid she's changed. British styles are so different from American styles. So when the P.C. arrive for a summer filled with European flair, things are about to get catty.

**Alicia Rivera****_-_** The new alpha of the PC. But is the stress getting to her? All her past cliques failed. How does she know the PC won't fail under her rule? Maybe Hermia was wrong. Maybe only Massie could be the true alpha of Westchester. Or maybe Alicia just needs some help from Massie herself. Now that the PC was about to become BPC—British Pretty Committee—Alicia could step up as Westchester royalty. With a little help, of course.

**Dylan Marvil**- Is hating Marvilous Marvils. The cameras follow her _everywhere_. So when Massie invites the P.C. to London, Dylan is beyond thrilled. Seeing her best friend _and_ getting away from the reality TV business? Best. Summer. Ever. But when Merri-Lee puts an alarming halt to Dylan's summer plans, Dylan may just have to pull a Houdini.

**Kristen Gregory**- After Massie invites the P.C. to London for summer, Kristen spends all her time daydreaming about staying in a real castle, possibly even seeing David Beckham (the real one, not her cat) and being with her friends for three months, no parents. But when the daydreaming begins to affect her play in the Soccer Sisters, Kristen better start focusing or her summer will be a dead end.

**Claire Lyons**- is missing Massie every day. But when Claire has to make a decision between spending her summer in a castle in London or spending her summer on the sunny beaches of the Bahamas, Claire just might collapse from exhaustion. After always being pulled between two separate worlds, it's finally time to choose. There's no backing out of this one.

The Clique: The only thing harder than getting in is staying in.


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions

WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK

LYONS RESIDENCE

SUNDAY, MAY 21st

4:21 P.M.

Claire Lyons tugged on her short, French schoolgirl bangs. Massie Block, her best friend who had moved to England in January had promised a surprise email at 3:30 Westchester time. Not London time. So far all she got was an invite from Layne to spend a month in the Bahamas during summer. Claire wanted to go, but her parents wouldn't want to let Mr. and Mrs. Abeley pay, and they definitely couldn't afford a month in the Bahamas after just buying a house. So Claire had ignored the email for now. After all, OCD didn't get out until June 1st, so Claire had time to think.

"Claire!" Todd yelled. He burst through her room door. Claire sighed. Some things never change. "Mom wants you to ask Layne if she wants to sleep over. Nathan's sleeping over, too." Todd said smugly.

"You're having a _sleepover_?" Claire said incredulously. "Gawd, I thought that was just when you were new to Westchester."

"It's just Nathan." Todd said defensively.

"Fine, I'll ask. But I'm waiting for an email from Massie."

"Does she miss me?" Todd asked slyly.

"No! Get out, Todd!" Claire rolled her eyes. Todd left, snickering. Claire sighed and looked out her window. Sometimes she still expected to see the Block estate and Massie on her computer or playing with Bean. Although Claire couldn't tell her parents, she really missed living on the Block estate. She knew her parents felt guilty that they were freeloading, and that's why they spent almost every weekend the past year and half house hunting, but Claire felt at home after Massie accepted her into the PC. Massie always listened to Claire's problems and Claire always listened to Massie's. In a way, Massie trusted Claire not to spill the beans, ever. Alicia, Dylan and Kristen did adore Massie, but still might have told the secret if there were enough gossip points. _Ping!_ Claire's computer sounded, making Claire's heart pound. What was Massie's surprise? Had she found a replacement PC? She quickly opened her email account. The email popped up.

Missing Massie?

No more worries…WHY?

Because you are cordially invited to…

A SUMMER OF EUROPEAN FLAIR!

When? June 3rd to September 1st.

Who? Massie Block, of course!

Where? The New Block Estate, or more like Block Castle!

What? A summer of European flair, weren't you listening?

Why? Because I know you miss me…why? Because I miss you! 3

P.S. Tickets are paid for already. Round trip, first class. Four seats, only. Plus a chaperone. No Olivia or Layne or any other LBRs along for the trip. Just you, me, and the P.C.

My parents and I will be meeting you at the airport, okay? Mom said we had to have another chaperone, so I chose Judi Lyons, if that's okay with you all. She'll bug us the least. No offense. Can't wait to see you guys! Counting the days!

3, Massie + Bean

"I'm going to LONDON!" Claire screamed.

"What, honey?" Judi yelled from below. Claire ran and barreled into her mom, who almost fell. "Claire!" she said, surprised.

"I'm going to London!" Claire repeated. Claire expected her mom to be happy, but instead, Judi looked worried.

"London? Debbie told me the Bahamas."

"Debbie?" Claire said. Debbie was Layne's mom.

"Mrs. Abeley. She said she invited you to the Bahamas because Layne wanted to have a friend along. I told her yes, of course. I know you would love to go there." Claire gaped at her mother. Bahamas…Layne…London…Massie. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Judi asked.

"Massie…invited me to London from June 3rd to September 1st. And you can come…as chaperone." Claire gasped.

" Really? Amazing! Wait…Oh," said Judi, understanding now.

"What am I going to do?" wailed Claire.

"Send me to the Bahamas. I need to work on my tan. You go to London. No, wait. Massie's in London. I'll go to London, you go with Layne." Todd said.

"Todd!" yelled Claire. He had been hiding under the kitchen table.

"I know, I know. Get out!" he mimicked, leaving.

"Claire, you're just going to have to make a decision. It's not like you're choosing between friends, are you?" Judi said. Claire sighed. Of course it meant choosing between friends. But what did Judi know?


	3. Chapter 2: Am I as Good?

WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK

RIVERA ESTATE

SUNDAY, MAY 21st

6:16 P.M.

"And ah-five, ah-six, ah-five, six, seven, eight!" Alicia counted off the beginning of the modern dance routine out loud. For three minutes and twenty-six seconds the dance girls whirled and spun to Lady Gaga's Applause. When the girls finished, everyone started packing up. After an exhilarating three hour practice, they finally felt ready for the Body Alive Dance Studio Recital.

"Good job, Kristy! I loved your spinoff, Olivia. Your double handspring was perfectly timed, Jen." Alicia said. She snapped twice. Everyone stopped talking. "I luhved our performance tonight. We are going to kill it at the recital tomorrow. Remember to eat low carb foods and drink lots of water. We need our energy for tomorrow." Alicia reached over and picked a triple chocolate Luna bar out of Olivia Ryan's hand. "This is ehma-unacceptable." The girls giggled, while Olivia frowned.

"I was eating that." She complained. Everyone laughed again, and Olivia joined them, though it was clear she had no idea why. Alicia rolled her eyes. Finally, Olivia was the last one left. "Can I have my Luna Bar back?" she asked.

"No, you need to eat low-carb foods. And low-sugar." Alicia said after Olivia pointed to the low-carb sign on the bar. Olivia huffed.

"Fine, I won't take it back. But when are you going to accept me into the PC?" Olivia whined. Alicia's heart pounded.

"I can't because, um, we're, um, still adjusting." Alicia said, casually taking her phone out of her bag. She pretending there was something wildly interesting on the screen. A new email and four new messages.

"Oh, so later?" Olivia said brightly.

"Maybe." Alicia said. Olivia nodded and left. Alicia was alone in her dance studio. She sighed. Olivia had been a good friend to her all these years, and it would make sense to bring her into the PC, but it didn't feel right. There should only be Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Kuh-laire in the Pretty Committee. Not Olivia Ryan or the other people who begged her to be let in. Alicia slid onto the bench. Being an alpha was really hard work. And Alicia kept comparing everything she did to Massie. Massie would have come up with a snappy insult to Olivia. Would Massie have taken the PC to a new mall in the next city over? Would Massie have taken the PC to Samba Smoothie? Would Massie have ordered for her friends? Would Massie have bought the new Juicy sweats in peach like Alicia did? Alicia sighed and unlocked her gold iPhone 5s. Massie was going to haunt her for the rest of her alpha years. She opened her email.

Missing Massie?

No more worries…WHY?

Because you are cordially invited to…

A SUMMER OF EUROPEAN FLAIR!

When? June 3rd to September 1st.

Who? Massie Block, of course!

Where? The New Block Estate, or more like Block Castle!

What? A summer of European flair, weren't you listening?

Why? Because I know you miss me…why? Because I miss you! 3

P.S. Tickets are paid for already. Round trip, first class. Four seats, only. Plus a chaperone. No Olivia or Layne, or any other LBRs along for the trip. Just you, me, and the P.C.

My parents and I will be meeting you at the airport, okay? Mom said we had to have another chaperone, so I chose Judi Lyons, if that's okay with you all. She'll bug us the least. No offense. Can't wait to see you guys! Counting the days!

3, Massie + Bean

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia squealed. She was going to London! She was going to see Massie! Of course, she ignored the jibe about Olivia. If only Massie knew. Alicia opened her text messages.

**(4: 27 p.m.) Dylan**- London! Cnt wait!

**(4:28 p.m.) Kristen- **eeee! The new yorkers r coming!

**(4:51 p.m.) Claire- **u going?

**(5:38 p.m.) Mom-** come up when you're done. We have a surprise for you.

Alicia jumped up and down. Could this day get any better? Three months in London, her dance troupe was doing fantastic and her parents had a surprise for her! Alicia quickly fired off a text to her best friends.

**Alicia-**we're going to c mass again! J

**Kristen-** and stay in a cstle!

**Dylan-** cn't wait! Miss her x 1000 :D

**Alicia-** where's kuh-laire?

**Dylan-** she sent me a txt erlier.

**Kristen-** me 2

**Alicia- **apple c

**Claire**- I'm here.

**Alicia-** aren't u xited

**Claire-** thrilled. J

**Alicia-** PC, get ready for London!

**Dylan-** Done.

**Kristen- **Done.

Alicia waited for Kuh-laire to say 'and done', but it never came.

**Alicia-** CLAIRE!

**Claire-** and done.

**Alicia-** y so long?

**Claire-**no reason

**Alicia-** k, c u

**Dylan-** later

**Kristen-** hasta la vista

**Claire-**'night


	4. Chapter 3: I See London

OUTSKIRTS OF LONDON, ENGLAND

Knightley Institute of Scholars

MONDAY, MAY 22ND

8:57 A.M.

"Massie!" Molly squealed.

"Molly." Massie said.

"I love your outfit!" Meagan said. Massie smiled. Of course Meagan did. Massie Block had to best style in all of London. And her London friends, Meagan, Molly, and Maya worshipped Massie. Meagan, Massie's beta sucked up to Massie almost as much as Dylan used to. Maya was a lot like Claire, and Molly was like no one else. She just made Massie laugh.

"Can I borrow that one day?" a girl behind Massie laughed mockingly. Massie gritted her teeth. Fiona Nottingham. If Fiona was referring to Massie's new Alice + Olivia white lace long-sleeve minidress, things were about to get ugly. Massie had paired the dress with a big brown Gucci belt and matching knee high boots.

"Fiona, are you Godiva's extra dark chocolate bar?"

"No," Fiona, said confused.

"Then why are you so bitter?" Molly high-fived Massie.

"Oh really?" Fiona raised an eyebrow. "I'm bitter? Then how come you're so jealous of me and James?" Fiona said.

"Ehmagawd, you did NAWT just say that!" Massie said.

"Massie, I just want to let you know that James would _never_ leave me for an Amercian." Fiona said American like one would say _fat_ or _poor_. She raised one eyebrow, rolled her blue eyes at Massie and tossed her long chestnut hair. Massie looked enviously at Fiona's shrunken electric green Ralph Lauren blazer. Massie had the same one and had planned to wear it the next week with a Armani black tank and Seven jeans, and her brand new Marc Jacobs metallic slides. But Fiona would think Massie copied her. Massie silently cursed herself for not waiting on the Alice + Olivia mini. And Massie hated to admit it, but Fiona had a serious fashion sense. She might even look better than Massie would have. Fiona was wearing Gucci black leather pants and a gray and white striped long sleeve shirt. She had on tall gray riding boots and white headband pulled back her hair. She looked _so_ English-boarding school preppy. "She's speechless." Fiona announced and sashayed away with her best friends Lori Decker and Shay Williams. Massie gaped. She had spent so much time analyzing Fiona's outfit, she forgot to come up with a snappy reply. Maya put her hand on Massie's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Fiona. She thinks she's a queen bee." Meagan said. Massie almost broke into tears. Due to her loss of words, Fiona was queen bee. And if Massie didn't work harder, the PC would find out that their alpha was slipping. After all, they were coming in just a few weeks.


	5. Chapter 4: Lights,Camera, I'd Rather Not

WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK

MARVIL MANSION

MONDAY, MAY 22ND

3:45P.M.

Dylan had Alicia's new driver, Robert, drop her off two blocks away from the Marvil Mansion. Even though that was more than Dylan ever wanted to walk, it was worth it, if she escaped the cameras. Dylan waved at Alicia and Kristen—Claire had already been dropped off—and waited until the limo was out of sight to take off her gold Jimmy Choo sandals. She dug through her Prada messenger bag until she found a pair of brand new Nike running shoes. Dylan duck behind her neighbor's fence, where their private woods were. She quickly shimmied off her gold satin shorts and black Chanel ruffle top and switched them for Nike running shorts and a nylon shirt.

"Ew!" Dylan felt the rough material scratch her skin. Last Saturday, during the GLU shopping trip to the mall, Alicia and Claire had been confused by Dylan's choice in Nike wear. To be honest, Dylan was, too. Only Kristen was happy about the change. But when Dylan explained her need to get FAR away from the cameras, they understood. They even helped her pick out a semi-okay outfit.

"Who's there?" someone called out. Dylan cursed herself and got low to the ground. "Show yourself!" They said. Dylan still said nothing. "Marvil? What are you doing?" Dylan sighed and got up. She rubbed the bothersome grass off of her bare knees and elbows. She grumbled to herself and finally looked at the person.

"Evan! What are you doing?" Dylan said, rolling her eyes. Evan was her creepy neighbor who always hung out in the woods.

"What? And may I say, I asked you a question." He sniffed, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, I'm…okay, fine. I was trying to hide from the _Marvilous Marvils_ producers." She said, her hands on her hips. "Now you."

"What I always do in the woods. Work in my workshop. And why were you hiding?"

"They keep asking me to do more and more ridiculous stuff…and you have a workshop?" Dylan said.

"Yeah, what do you think I do in my woods? I fix computers, do calculus, whatever I fancy." He replied, pushing up his glasses again.

"Okay, first of all, calculus? And second of all, who says 'whatever I fancy?'" Dylan said incredulously.

"Yup." He sniffed.

"That didn't answer my question, but fine. You okay? Sick?"

"No, allergies."

"To what?"

"This certain kind of flowers…peonies. They don't grow in our woods, so I don't know why my allergies are acting up." Dylan stayed quiet. This morning she put on her favorite body spray, Peony Breeze. And again after first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh period. And during lunch.

"Well, I better be going. See you, Evan." Dylan jogged away.

"I could help you hide!" he yelled after her.

"It's okay!" she yelled back.

Dylan checked the coast for anyone coming. Safe. She eyed the stark white walls of the Marvil Mansion. Time to climb. Carefully, she grabbed onto the ledge of the lowest window and slowly made her way up.

"One step at a time, Dylan, one step." Dylan murmured to herself as her clammy hands began to lose their grip. Her foot slipped off of a ledge and she let out a yelp.

"Need a little help, Dill Pickles?" Dylan groaned and looked down. Her mother, Merri-Lee Marvil was standing beneath her with the cameras, which were taping everything. "Come down, sweetheart." Dylan slowly made her way down.

"What the heck were you doing?" Jaime said. Dylan glared at her older sister.

"Isn't it obvious? Trying to get into my room."

"CUT!" yelled Lawrence Proxy, the producer. "Dyl, honey, try and make it a little exciting! Why not say 'Trying to get away from you!'" Dylan blinked at him.

"And why would I be going into the house where we live when trying to get away from them?" Dylan said incredulously.

"Well, Dylan, here's the thing. We established you as the dumb one of the group, and we have to keep up that image." Lawrence said bluntly. Dylan looked at him, shocked.

"Mom, did you hear that? I will NAWT let you say that about me to the whole world! Make him stop, Mom!" Dylan yelled. Lawrence looked offended.

"I'll have you know, Dy—"

"I'll handle this, Lawrence. Maybe this is a good time to stop for today." Merri-Lee said.

"But—"

"Lawrence. Go."

"Fine." He grumbled. Dylan grinned as they left.

"Thanks, Mom!" Merri-Lee whipped around.

"I didn't do it for you." She said. Jaime looked disgusted.

"What did I do?" Dylan complained.

"Dylan, you have to understand that we _let_ these people film us! You make it seem like you hate the whole idea. You need to stop."

"But I do hate the whole idea!" Dylan protested. Jaime gasped and whipped out her phone, furiously texting. In seconds, Ryan was down, panting.

"Girls. Leave. I want to talk to Dylan alone." Merri-Lee said firmly. Jaime grumbled and dragged a protesting Ryan back in the house. "Dill Pickles, what's wrong? I thought you were happy about the show!"

"Before they started taking over my life! Mom, I really don't like how they follow me everywhere and make me look like a fool on national television. Would you?" Dylan whined.

"Dylan. You're overreacting." Merri-Lee said wearily.

"I am NAWT!" Dylan shouted. She could hear Jaime and Ryan snickering from their eavesdropping window, but she didn't care. "They are RUINING my LIFE!"

"Dylan Marvil! I will not have you talk to me that way!" Merri-Lee scolded. Dylan threw her hands up in the air.

"Before the show, you didn't care! Dad wouldn't have wanted this!" Dylan yelled. She heard Jaime and Ryan gasp. Merri-Lee looked like someone slapped her in the face.

"Dylan." She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "This isn't about your father. This is about what is best for the family."

"The FAMILY? You mean you, Jaime, and Ryan? NAWT me! YOU guys aren't portrayed as the quote dumb one of the group end quote! And Dad hated all this snooping into our lives! He would have NEVER agreed to this!"

"Your father is dead!" Merri-Lee yelled, her hands over her eyes. Dylan could tell she was about to cry, but didn't care.

"So what? Does that mean we forget about him? Well you can but I NEVER will!" Dylan screamed.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Merri-Lee said, deadly quiet. "Go to your room. We'll talk about this later." A tear rolled down the talk-show host's made-up cheek.

"Ugh!" Dylan stomped back into the house, leaving her mother to cry alone in the backyard. As she past Ryan and Jaime, they glared at her.

"Way to go, twerp. You made Mom cry. And where did all that talk about Dad come from?" Ryan said, flipping her dark locks.

"It's true! Dad would have never stood for this." Dylan protested.

"While that may be true, you made Mom _cry._ Thank gawd the cameras weren't here or she would have killed you. She still might. You know you're going to get punished still, right?" Jaime smirked. She and Ryan shared a look of delight. Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Everyone hates me in this house!" she stormed off to her room.

"What a drama queen." Jaime said to Ryan, not bothering to keep her voice down. Dylan plopped down on her bed and turned on her MacBook.

**BIGREDHEAD:** any1 on?

**HOLAGURRL:** hey

**CLAIREBEAR:** howdy

**SOCCERISMYWRLD: **hi J

**HOLAGURRL:** what? who r u?

**SOCCERISMYWRLD: **oh, sry, Kristen

**BIGREDHEAD:** what hppnd 2 ur old usrnm?

**SOCCERISMYWRLD: **my mom saw & freaked

**CLAIREBEAR:** that makes sense

**HOLAGURRL:** so what's up dyl?

**BIGREDHEAD: **got in huge fite w/mom

**SOCCERISMYWRLD:** I can rel8 2 that

**CLAIREBEAR: **what hppnd?

**BIGREDHEAD: **I got upset w/prdcrs & brot up some stuff about my & ryan weren't helping. Mom got upset and 'grounded' me. Hah. Yeah rite

**CLAIREBEAR:** hey whats up w/ur dad ne way? Nvr met him b4

**HOLAGURRL:** KUH-LAIRE SHUT UP

**CLAIREBEAR:** what did I do?

**BIGREDHEAD:** its ok, leesh. Kuh-laire, my dad died in a car accdnt when I was 10, a couple years after my parents' divorce. Actually, it was on the anniversary of their divorce,and he was hit by a drunk driver. My mom blames herself…

**CLAIREBEAR:**OMG I am so srry! Wow am I stupid!

**BIGREDHEAD:** its ok…its been a while

**BIGREDHEAD: o, my moms coming…g2g ttyl**

**BIGREDHEAD HAS SIGNED OFF AT 4:17 P.M.**

Dylan quickly pushed the MacBook off of her bed and took out a book. Merri-Lee pushed open the door.

"Dylan? I just wanted to let you know that Kendra just called me." Dylan looked up.

"Kendra Block?"

"She told me about Massie's invitation."

"So I can go?" Dylan said excitedly.

"Dylan, you haven't exactly been showing me responsibility. 3 months is a long time. And from what you said about…him, I realized we needed to spend more time together as a family and bond through the show." Dylan stared at her mother's bloodshot eyes from crying in disbelief.

"You're not letting me go?"

"To put it simply."

"Ehmagawd! You can't DO that!" Dylan yelled.

"There she goes again." Dylan could hear Ryan muttering.

"I have every right to." Merri-Lee said, her eyes flashing.

"But why?" Dylan shouted, still in shock.

"Responsibility." Merri-Lee said, tapping her feet.

"Kendra and William will be there, plus Judi Lyons!" Dylan said.

"Your responsibility." Merri-Lee rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" Dylan screamed. Merri-Lee looked shocked.

"It's final, Dylan." The talk show host's normally clear voice sounded clipped and cold. Merri-Lee stormed out of Dylan's room, her metallic gray Miu Miu wedges pounding on the floor. Dylan turned on her bed and let out a huge sob.

**(Whoa, big chapter! Hope you enjoyed, cuz it was loooooong!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Doesn't Anyone Understand?

BRICKVIEW APARTMENTS

MONDAY, MAY 22ND

8:42 P.M.

Kristen glared at her ultra-slow hand-me-down MacBook from Dylan. Since it was the oldest version, it ran slower than Alicia walking. She checked her watch: 8:43. If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't be able to get enough sleep after her three hour Soccer Sisters practice. After quickly finishing up as much homework as possible and chatting with the PC online, she had to jump in the car, go to practice, come back, shower, and then wait for her ah-nnoying computer to load.

"Kristen, honey, you want dinner?" Marsha called from their tiny kitchen. Kristen inhaled the smell of roasting chicken deeply, and then looked at her MacBook, trying to decide between the two. Marsha didn't know about the MacBook, and Kristen wasn't about to tell her. Kristen sighed, and then turned off her laptop. Her hunger was too great to ignore. Kristen dragged herself to the couch where Marsha and Kristen ate together every day. Kristen glanced at her mom while turning on the TV to _Marvilous Marvils_. Marsha Gregory had a wide, toothy smile plastered on her tan, wrinkled face. Her blue eyes had crinkles at the edges like they always did when she was excited, and her wavy dirty blond hair was in shoulder-length ponytail. Her ER scrubs were off; she had a pair of mom jeans, a bright pink T-shirt, and comfy blue Converse sneakers on instead. Kristen looked at her mom, surprised. Normally Marsha kept her scrubs on until bedtime. She was generally too tired after carting Kristen everywhere.

"Looking good, Mom. Special occasion?" Kristen asked. Marsha's smile faded. She was holding two plates of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and green peas with a brownie, and set one down in front of Kristen.

"Kristen. There is something I have to tell you. I—" She stopped. "Well, I thought it would be good news, but I'm not really sure now." Kristen looked at her mom, anxious.

"What is it?"  
"Well, you know how Dad's been on that 'business trip' in Portugal for that past year?"

"Duh. He's my dad." Kristen said.

"It wasn't…really…a business trip." Marsha bit her lip, searching Kristen's face for her reaction.

"Then what was it? We've been funding him from here for the entire time." Kristen said, confused.

"Itwasagamblingtriphe'sbeenspendingallourmoneyondrinksandcasinosandI'mreallysorrybutIdidn'tknowandnowhefinallytoldmeafterhecalledmetwoweeksagodon'tbemadthatIdidn'ttellyouIwantedtogetthingssettledfirst." Marsha blurted out. Kristen stared at her, dumbfounded. Ever since her dad had lost all his money in an art auction five years ago, the Gregory family never regained their status. They had been sending him $2000 dollars a month from Marsha's meager salary. And he had been spending it on drinks and gambling?

"But—"

"Kris, I'm sorry, but that's not the worst part…" Marsha cut her off. Kristen could feel a hole in her stomach growing bigger. If this went on any longer, she would get ulcers.

"Then what is?" Kristen gulped. Marsha closed her eyes.

"YourdadandIaredivorcing."Kristen snapped her eyes up.

"_What_?" She shouted.

"It was for the best, honey…I thought you'd be happy…you didn't like how we had to fund him when you wanted all that Ella Green and VGCB and Moo Moo clothes!" Marsha pointed out.

"First of all, it's Ella Moss, BCBG, and Miu Miu. Second of all, just because I said that doesn't mean I meant it! Third, he's my dad, for gawd's sake! I'll still love him, no matter what he does to our family! Fourth, which is staying a family! I rah-fuse to let you get a divorce! Fifth, didn't you think about me?" Kristen wailed.

"Kristen—" started Marsha, but Kristen ran into her room, grabbing her dinner plate with her. She slammed the door, her heart pounding and tears trickling down her cheeks. She flopped down on her bed, her tears ceasing. A white hot flash of anger coursed through her body. Didn't her mom understand? Didn't she know what happened to Dylan's dad after Merri-Lee divorced him? Kristen ignored her mom's frantic knocks on the door, grabbed Beckham, and squeezed her eyes shut.


	7. Chapter 6: Something's Up

EN ROUTE TO OCD IN THE RIVERA LIMO

TUESDAY, MAY 23RD

7:46 A.M.

"Ratings!" Alicia clapped her hands together three times. "Kristen, you first." Kristen kept staring straight ahead, her eyes blank. "Kristen!" Alicia barked.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm wearing pale orange satin Chanel shorts—hand-me-down of Massie's—a shrunken black blazer and a tucked in vanilla button-down tank. I'm also wearing black riding boots and my hair's in fishtail down my back." Kristen said robotically.

"Hmm…" Alicia pretended to ignore her un-enthusiasm. "I'd say nine point three. You guys?" she asked. Dylan was muttering about something and munching on salted pretzels. Claire was sighing and staring out the window. "You guh-uys!" She scowled. Dylan looked up, crumbs flying out of her mouth. "Ew, Dylan!" Dylan shrugged. Claire turned and looked at Alicia as if she had just noticed she was there.

"What?" asked Claire distractedly.

"Kristen's rating! Gawd, pay attention!" Alicia snapped.

"Nine." Smirked Dylan.

"Nine point five." Said Claire. Alicia stared at them.

"Your ratings are awf today…Kristen, you're a nine point three." Kristen's lips curved up in a miniscule smile. "Now you all better be paying attention. Dylan, you're next."

"I'm wearing a teal-yellow-orange-red tribal print Diane von Furstenberg mini dress, an olive green Ella Moss military vest, and teal Marc Jacobs ankle boots. My hair is in a purposely messy bun." Dylan said, smiling.

"Nine five." Alicia smiled. "I like the way you used blue-green eye shadow. Sephora's Peacock Green?"

"Yup."

"Nine four!" Claire said.

"Kuh-laire?" Dylan said.

"You need more gloss." Claire pointed out. Alicia smiled. They were coming back.

"Point." Alicia said. Dylan whipped out her metallic silver bag and pulled out her Urban Decay Lollipop lip gloss and her compact and started applying the gloss carefully. "Kuh-laire?"

"Um, yeah, before I start, these are all from Massie." Claire said. Alicia nodded, letting Claire know to go on. "A light blue babydoll shirt, dark skinny jeans, and white ballet flats. I don't know what brand or anything—"

"Alice + Olivia shirt!" piped up Dylan.

"Citizen jeans!" said Alicia.

"And ah-bviously Jimmy Choo flats." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, um, ok, and my hair, I dunno, it's down." Claire said. Alicia looked at Claire's outfit, thinking. Suddenly, she saw something on Claire's arm.

"Ehmagawd! Kuh-laire, what are you wearing?" Alicia shrieked, pointing at a small purple, yellow, and orange rubber bracelet with the words SAVE THE NARWHALS printed all across it. Claire blushed and tried to cover it, but it was too late.

"It's from Layne…" she said. Alicia rolled her eyes and held out her palm.

"Give it. It's totally ruining your nine point two look." Claire hesitated. "Gawd, you can have it back when we're coming back from school, okay?" Claire handed the bracelet over reluctantly. Alicia swiftly rolled down the limo window and threw the bracelet out the window. "If you can find it on the road." Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan slapped each other's hands. Claire just sighed and stared out the window again. Alicia rolled her eyes. "Now me!" she clapped. "I'm wearing a short, flowing, halfway up my knee, peach DKNY skirt with a slim-fitting black Gucci tank top tucked in, and a denim Ralph Lauren shrunken blazer. I have sheer black tights on and tan suede Marc Jacob ankle boots. My hair is stick-straight, cascading down my back. Thoughts?"

"Nine seven." Dylan said.

"Ah-greed." Kristen confirmed. Claire just nodded distractedly. Alicia sighed.

"Okay, now spill."

"Huh?" Claire asked.

"I'm your alpha, ah-bviously I know something's going on with you three." Alicia rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. Claire bit her lip and Kristen looked at floor of the limo.

"It's my mom!" Dylan blurted out. "Hawnestly, she thinks she rules the world!" Alicia smiled sympathetically.

"Same reason as yesterday?" she asked. Dylan nodded. "Well, Dyl, there's nothing you can do but wait it out. Once she cools off, start being a super sweet girl and bam! Next thing you know, you're on a private jet with us to London." Dylan nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Leesh. That's a really good idea." Alicia beamed. Maybe she was living up to Massie after all. She turned her gaze to Kristen. "Now Kristen." Kristen looked up, startled. Her blue eyes looked distressed and her complexion was wan.

"Um, it's nothing, really." Her eyes flickered over to Dylan. Alicia shivered. Were they plotting something? She sighed. Now she knew how Massie felt those millions of times she tried to take over.

"Dylan, do you know?" Alicia asked sharply.

"What? No, why would I?" she asked. Alicia stared into her eyes, which were extremely bewildered.

"Kristen." Snapped Alicia. "If you can't trust us then what kind of friends are we?" Kristen picked at a thread on her satin shorts. Alicia slapped her hand away. "Don't. They're Chanel." Kristen just sighed and leaned back against the plush leather seats. Alicia waited while Kristen thought. Suddenly, her eyes started to bulge and she started coughing. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia, Dylan, and Claire screeched.

"Should we tell Dean?" asked Claire frantically.

"Should I call 911?" shrieked Dylan. Alicia took a second to slow her racing heartbeat, then held her palm up for silence.

"Kristen—" Alicia stopped because of her scratchy voice. "Kristen," she started again, "What's wrong? We've only seen you cry that hard when Massie left."

"Evian." Kristen choked out. Dylan whipped open the fridge and threw the bottle at Kristen. Kristen gulped it down. Alicia stared at her friend, wondering what could pah-ssibly make her go crazy like she had. Once Kristen regained her breath, the other girls stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I know you really want to know what happened…" Kristen trailed off. "But I don't think I am ready to tell you." She turned to the window, and Alicia sighed. Claire bit her lip. It wasn't worth trying. There was something bothering each and every one of the PC today, and only Massie could have fixed it.


End file.
